crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Metropolis
Mega Metropolis is a'' Gogo's Crazy Bones'' series that was available in the UK, Ireland, South Africa, and Australia. Throughout it's lifespan, 80 issues were released every week from January 2010 to July 2011, with each issue covering a Gogo from Series 1. About Each issue comes with a Mega Gogo based on a Series 1 Gogo, and a Pod. Inside the Mega Gogo is a Mini Gogo, which is based on Evolution Gogo's. For every Mega Gogo, they have interchangeable heads to mix up with others. Because some characters had different sculptures regarding the head placement, some Mega Gogo's were redesigned, such as Evi's arms being down whereas his arms were up in the first place. The Magazine See List of Mega Metropolis Issues. Gogo Files In every issue, there is info about the main Mega Gogo, the Series 1 Gogo and it's Evolution counterpart. There is also a Gag Comic about the Gogo, as well as suggestions on creating a new character by swapping two Mega Gogo's heads/bodies to give readers inspiration. It also included either a pod build to inspire readers, or Gogo Greats, which is a section containing the Gogo's personality trait being linked to other characters. Comic Crazy There is a four page comic about the Gogo and their personality trait. They are usually drawn by three different artists from Kolo's issue and beyond. There have been six issues drawn by other artists aside from the three, with first five comics being drawn by Jack Lawrence, and one comic being drawn by Ellen Lindner for Jelly's issue. Finders Keepers A Where's Wally/Waldo like part in the Magazine, drawn by Jack Lawrence. This section would cover an large scene (usually related to the Gogo's personality, such as in Umu's issue it covered a swimming pool), in which the reader had to find Gogo's in different areas. Game Zone In every issue, a game could be played using your collection of Gogos. Some games typically involved using pods, Mega Gogo's, and Mini Gogos together. Total Trivia This is a section giving out facts on a subject explained by a Series 1 Gogo usually associated with the topic. For instance, Skull giving facts about ghosts, while Mosh would give out facts related to magic. Puzzleplay This includes random activities in the comic, including Spot the difference and Dot to dot. Gogo Battles An unknown section that appears near the end of each issue. Fusion See Fusion for more Fusion is an alternate series of Mega Metropolis. It has only been released in the Philippines. The Fusion Series only had half the amount of the 80 Mega Gogo's, and it doesn't have the Pods. They also have Buddies (Mega) and Kiddies (Mini) packs. Trivia *The comics were drawn with five different artists. The first five issues were drawn by Jack Lawrence, while three other artists did issues 6-80 (with the exception of 10) The artists were Anthony Williams, Kev Hopgood and Nigel Dobbyn. Issue 10 was drawn by Ellen Lindner, making her the only artist to do one issue. *The magazine's last issue was made in July 2011, in which it covered Bigu. *This is the only series when it was possible to obtain all the Series 1 characters in mega form. *Because the series involved the Gogo's swapping their heads, some of the characters were redesigned. Examples include Sago having his arms on his sides rather than on his head, and how Eco obtaining a large bigger than his body. *There is some merchandise when you order various times: **First, there is a pencil case with Angiru and Neko on one side, Umu and Jelly on the other, and Mosh's face appears on the zip. **Then, there's a carrier case for your Mini Gogo's. **Next, there's a backpack with Sato, Umu and Angiru on the front. **Finally, there's a digital watch with Hiro on the cover. *Even when the magazine mainly focused on the Series 1 and Evolution Gogo's, some Explorer gogo's can be seen in earlier issues. *When first released, there was a free flyer that came with Issue 1, along with a poster drawn by Jack Lawrence containing Series 1 Gogo's. Aside from that, Issue 2 contained a free comic book holder. **While Issue 1 had a poster of the series 1 characters, Issue 3 also had a poster including Evolution characters, and doubled as a poster featuring Sato. *''Moshi Monsters Micro Moshi Mega Heads'' are a very similar product that most likely took inspiration from Mega Metropolis. *Like Evolution, 40 characters were transparent while the other 40 were normal. However, many Mini Gogo's had their finishes swapped, such as Moshi obtaining a solid finish rather than transparency. *In the United Kingdom, the first issue was 99p, the rest were £3.99 each week. *On the back of the earlier issues, you could see a red coloured Mosh. This was an unreleased character, implying that Series 1 Gogo's were going to appear alongside Evolution in Mini form. Gallery File:SIZECOMP.jpg|A size comparison of Simi/Simsei in case, mega, original, and mini forms. File:Collage.jpg|A near complete collection. File:Temporaryphotofornow55655.png|Inside B-Ball Category:Mega Metropolis Category:British Category:Comics